Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical magnifying device, in particular to a device for magnifying a mobile phone screen.
Description of Related Art
With technological development, mobile phone display screen pixel resolutions are becoming higher and higher, and pixel resolution for a screen as small as about five inches is 1920*1080, sometimes reaching 2560*1440 and can even be developed to 4K ultra-high definition pixel resolution which is 3840*2160. The pixel resolution of small screens is the same as that of the most advanced large television, and the pixel density has already exceeded the human eye's recognition range. An online video can be watched on a mobile phone quite conveniently, the economic efficiency is quite high, and the advantages of being private and not affecting other people and the advantages which cannot be achieved by a large television are also achieved. However, not only is the definition requirement needed when people watch movies, but also the shock brought by large-breadth IMAX is needed, and details which cannot be clearly seen with the naked eye also need to be recognized, so that the problem of narrow width still exists when movies are watched on a mobile phone.